jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tenel Ka Djo
Tenel Ka Djo erlangte im Alter von siebzehn Jahren die Herrschaft über die dreiundsechzig Welten des Hapes-Konsortiums. In ihrer Erziehung vereinte sie die Prinzipien einer Dathomirhexe, nämlich die ihrer Mutter Teneniel Djo, und des hapanischen Prinzen Isolder, ihres Vaters, wobei sie jedoch sein Erbe ablehnte und das ihrer Mutter bevorzugte. Ausgebildet von Luke Skywalker und Tionne Solusar erlernte sie die Wege der Macht und des Neuen Jedi-Ordens auf Yavin IV. Hierbei wurde sie außerdem eine gute Freundin von Jacen und Jaina Solo sowie von Lowbacca und Zekk. Sie beteiligte sich während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges an der Mission nach Myrkr und wurde im Jahr 28 NSY zu einer Jedi-Ritterin ernannt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tenel Kas Kindheit stand unter der ständigen Spannung zweier Kulturen. Von ihrer Mutter in den Prinzipien der Dathomirhexen erzogen, lernte sie von ihrem Vater und ihrer Großmutter die Traditionen der 63 hapanischen Welten. Auch aufgrund der Verschiedenheit beider Kulturen hatten Tenel Kas Eltern schon früh Differenzen, was ihre Erziehung anging. Während Teneniel wollte, dass Tenel Ka ihren eigenen Weg wählte, wollte ihr Vater hingegen aus ihr die nächste Königinmutter und Herrscherin über Hapes machen. Trotzdem unterstützten beide ihre Entscheidung, Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum zu besuchen. Trotzdem lernte die junge Tenel Ka schon früh die Intrigen am hapanischen Hof kennen und ihre eigene Familie scheute sich nicht davor, politische Gegner kurzerhand umzubringen, nur um einer Vormachtstellung näher zu kommen. Nicht zuletzt aus diesem Grund begann die junge Frau, ihr hapanisches Erbe zu verabscheuen und das ihrer Mutter vorzuziehen. Ausbildung zur Jedi Begegnung mit den Solo-Kindern thumb|left|Tenel Ka Djo Obwohl Tenel Ka wie ihre Mutter machtsensitiv war, ging sie nicht zu ihrer Großmutter Augwynne Djo nach Dathomir, um die Wege der Macht zu lernen, sondern ließ sich in Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV ausbilden. Hier schloss sie schon früh Freundschaft mit den Zwillingsgeschwistern Jacen und Jaina Solo sowie dem Wookiee Lowbacca. Nachdem sie ungefähr einen Monat lang auf der Akademie von Tionne Solusar und Luke ausgebildet wurden, entdeckte die Gruppe einen alten TIE Sternjäger, der bei der Schlacht von Yavin über dem Waldmond abgestürzt war. Sie machten es sich zur Aufgabe, das Fluggerät zu reparieren und wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen, wobei sie sich selbst unwissentlich in Gefahr brachten. Der Pilot des Jägers Qorl hatte den Absturz und die Jahre im Dschungel überlebt und nahm nun die Solos gefangen, während Tenel Ka und Lowbacca fliehen konnten. Tenel Ka irrte durch Yavins Dschungel, bis sie den Übersetzerdroiden MTD Lowbaccas fand und bald darauf von Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falken gefunden wurde. Zusammen retteten sie Jaina und Jacen, doch Qorl konnte entkommen. Einige Zeit darauf entsandte Tenel Kas Großmutter die Botschafterin Yfra nach Yavin IV, doch da Jacen, Jaina und Lowbacca von der Schatten-Akademie des Zweiten Imperiums entführt worden waren, musste sie den Termin absagen und reiste mit Luke nach Dathomir. Dort erfuhren sie von ihrer Großmutter, dass es einen neuen Orden der Nachtschwestern gäbe. Tenel Ka und Luke gaben sich nun als Interessierte für die neue Akademie aus und nach einer Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten in der Macht vor Vonnda Ra, wurden sie mit der Shadow Chaser zur Akademie gebracht. Sie befreiten ihre Freunde und Tenel Ka kämpfte gegen die Nachtschwester Tamith Kai, eine der Ausbilderinnen, bis ihnen die Flucht gelang. thumb|Tenel Ka auf Coruscant Bei einem folgenden Ausflug nach Galactic City begegnete Tenel Ka dem Straßenjungen Zekk, einem alten Freund von Jacen und Jaina. Eines Abends gab Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo einen diplomatischen Empfang, an dem neben der Dathomiri und den Solo-Kindern auch Zekk und Lowbacca teilnahmen. Während des Empfangs konnte Tenel Ka einen Eklat verhindern und sorgte durch ihre diplomatische Erfahrung für eine neuen Beitrittskandidaten der Neuen Republik. Zekk hingegen blamierte sich während der Veranstaltung und verschwand darauf beschämt aus dem Imperialen Palast. Zusammen mit Jacen und seinem kleinen Bruder Anakin machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Straßenjungen, während Jaina und Lowbacca im Orbit Coruscants eine Karte erstellten. Auf der Suche nach Zekk trafen sie den Jungen bei der Straßenbande „Die Verlorenen“, der ihnen mitteilte, dass er sich als Dunkler Jedi in die Schatten-Akademie eingeschrieben habe. Daraufhin betäubte er den Suchtrupp und verließ zusammen mit der dunklen Akademie, deren Ausbilder auch auf Coruscant Rekrutierungen durchgeführt hatten, den Planeten, bevor eine Flotte unter dem Kommando Admiral Ackbars sie aufhalten konnte. Mit nur einem Arm Aufgewühlt durch die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse macht Tenel Ka bald darauf einen schwerwiegenden Fehler, der sie ihren linken Arm kostete: Um ihr neues Lichtschwert möglichst schnell fertig zu stellen, legte sie bei der Konstruktion keinen großen Wert auf Qualität, weshalb es bei einem Übungskampf mit Jacen explodierte und er ihr überrascht versehentlich den Arm abschnitt. Botschafterin Yfra brachte sie daraufhin nach Hapes zurück, wo Ta'a Chume ihre Enkelin empfing. Tenel Ka schlug allerdings das Angebot aus, einen perfekten künstlichen Arm als Ersatz zu bekommen, obwohl ihre Großmutter keinerlei Kosten und Mühen scheute, um ihr das zu ermöglichen. Da insbesondere Jacen große Schuldgefühle hatte, besuchten ihre Freunde sie schließlich auf Hapes und waren erstaunt, dass Tenel Ka nicht etwa eine Dathomirhexe war, sondern die Erbin und baldige Herrscherin über ein mächtiges Bündnis. Als ein Attentat auf die Königsfamilie misslang, brachte Ta'a Chume die Kinder nach Riffheim, einer geheimen Festung, wo sich kurz darauf jedoch ein weiteres Attentat während eines Bootsausflugs ereignete, als Ta'a Chume in die hapanische Hauptstadt zurückkehrte, um Ermittlungen anzustellen. Das Boot der Jedi-Schüler fuhr auf eine merkwürdige Wasserfläche zu, aus der Tentakel schossen. Tenel Ka und Jace bekämpften die Tentakel erfolgreich und zusammen kehrten alle wohlbehalten nach Riffheim zurück. Doch auch nach Ta'as Rückkehr ereignete sich ein weiteres Attentat, bei dem Bartokks den Palast angriffen. Die Gruppe kämpfte sich zu den Quartieren der Großmutter durch, deren Leibwache bereits besiegt war, und flohen mit der ehemaligen Königin. Sie steuerten ihr Boot in die merkwürdige Wasserfläche und die Tentakel ergriffen die Bartokks. Bei ihrer Rückkehr enttarnten sie Yfra als Verschwörerin und Tenel Ka kehrte schließlich nach einem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern nach Yavin IV zurück. thumb|left|Jacen und Tenel Ka. Da Lowbacca Sorgen um seine Schwester Sirrakuk hatte, flogen die Freunde mit der Chaser zu seinem Heimatplaneten Kashyyyk. Schon auf der Hinreise gab es einige Probleme, da ein Tier sich in den Maschinen einnistete und dadurch die Ionenschilde beschädigte. Nach dem folgenden Ionensturm, der den Navigationscomputer lahm legte, mussten sie den Weg zum Waldplaneten selbst berechnen. Nach ihrer Ankunft wurden sie von Lowbaccas Familie begrüßt und besichtigten die Computerfabriken des Planeten. Eines Morgens allerdings starteten Tamith Kai, Vonnda Ra, Zekk und Garowyn einen Angriff des Zweiten Imperiums und schickten den Freunden eine Nachricht, dass die Fabriken das Ziel sein würden. Nach einem Kampf gegen TIE Sternjäger attackierten Vonnda Ra und Zekk die Gruppe, woraufhin sie in den Dschungel flohen und dort neben einigen Sturmtrupplern auch Vonnda Ra besiegten. Nach der Schlacht kehrte man nach Yavin IV zurück, wo kurz darauf jedoch eine weitere Schlacht entbrannte. Während dieser besiegte Tenel Ka Tamith Kai und Luke Skywalker Brakiss, sodass sie anschließend den schwer beschädigten Massassi-Tempel wieder aufbauen konnten. Tenel Kas Eltern schenkten ihrer Tochter kurz darauf das Schiff Rock Dragon, mit der die jungen Jedi bald darauf ins Alderaan-System aufbrachen und dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett begegneten. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Rückkehr nach Hapes Zu Beginn der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion reiste Tenel Ka gemeinsam mit Leia Organa Solo in ihre Heimat nach Hapes, damit die Diplomatin den Cluster um Unterstützung für den Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong bitten konnte. Neben den Repräsentanten des Hapes-Konsortiums hörte sich Tenel Ka Leias Rede in der Lorell-Halle an und schritt wenig später, als sich der Botschafter Vergills, Archon Beed Thane, gegenüber Leia abfällig über die Jedi äußerte, in die Diskussion ein. Nachdem Thane weiterhin Beleidigungen aussprach und diesmal auch gegen Tenel Ka selbst, entschloss sich Prinz Isolder in das Geschehen einzugreifen und versetzte ihm einen Schlag. So kam es am darauffolgenden Tag zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden Männern, bei dem Isolder im Falle eines Sieges eine Entschuldigung für seine Tochter und Leia verlangte sowie die Unterstützung Vergills der Neuen Republik im Krieg gegen die Invasoren. Letztendlich gewann Isolder das Duell und Thane war gezwungen, sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Mission nach Myrkr Hauptartikel: Mission nach Myrkr Das Eintreffen der gefährlichen Voxyn-Bestien, deren einzige Aufgabe die Ausrottung der Jedi war, veranlasste Tenel Ka nach Coruscant zu reisen. Der Tod ihrer Freundin Lusa von der Jedi-Akademie traf auch Tenel Ka hart, doch kam sie mit ihren Freunden und der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal bald zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei den Voxyn um Klone handelte, da sie alle denselben Genkode hatten. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass die untersuchten Kreaturen nicht einfach von einem anderen Rudel abstammten, machten sich die Jedi auf die Suche nach weiteren Voxyn. Die Nachforschungen bestätigten die bereits gewonnenen Erkenntnisse und lokalisierten den Ursprung der Bestien auf dem Planeten Myrkr. So wurde ein Plan erarbeitet, bei dem sich einige Jedi in die feindlichen Linien der Vong begeben und die Voxyn-Königin töten sollten. Eigentlich wollte Luke diese Mission anfangs selbst leiten, doch Tenel Ka wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Yuuzhan Vong sofort verdacht schöpfen würden, sollte sich in dem Jedi-Einsatzteam ein Meister befinden. Schließlich übernahm Anakin Solo die Führung der Mission nach Myrkr und mit Tenel Ka, Jaina, Jacen, Zekk, Lowbacca, Raynar Thul und einigen anderen überbrachten Lando und seine Frau das Team mit der Glücksdame dem Vong-Kommandanten Duman Yaght, der sie alle auf seinem Schiff Exquisite Death foltern ließ. Das Team konnte sich bald aus dieser Situation befreien und das Schiff einnehmen, wobei Jacen immer wieder ein Macht-Geflecht aufbaute, damit die Jedi sich mental unterstützen konnten. Tenel Ka versuchte kurz darauf auch Jacen in Bezug auf seinen Bruder ein wenig die Augen zu öffnen, denn wie auch sie vor Jahren beim Bau ihres Lichtschwerts aus Arroganz einen Fehler begangen hatte, so ließ auch Jacen sich dadurch in die Irre führen. Im Myrkr-System angekommen, wechselte das Team in Frachtkapseln auf das Yuuzhan Vong Weltschiff Baanu Rass, auf welchem sich die Voxyn-Königin befand, doch opferte sich die Bith Ulaha Kore, um den anderen die Erfüllung der Mission zu ermöglichen. Nach langem Suchen, dem Verlust von vier weiteren Teammitgliedern und dem Verschwinden Raynar Thuls durch die beiden Dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk nahm die Effizienz des Mach-Geflechtes immer stärker ab. Nachdem auch noch Anakin selbst den Tod fand, teilte sich die Gruppe ganz auf und während Tenel Ka mit einigen anderen an Jacens Seite blieb, um die Voxyn-Königin wie geplant zu töten, machte sich Jaina mit dem Rest auf, um die Leiche ihres Bruders zu bergen. Beide Gruppen erreichten letztendlich ihr Ziel, doch mussten sie ohne Jacen in der Ksstarr von Myrkr fliehen, da die Fosh Vergere ihn gefangen nahm. Übernahme der Herrschaft Zurück auf Hapes thumb|Tenel Ka während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges. Nach der verlustreichen Myrkr-Mission kehrte das Einsatzteam mit der Ksstarr vorerst nach Coruscant zurück, nur um dort mit Entsetzen festzustellen, dass der Planet in der Zwischenzeit, in die Hände der Yuuzhan Vong gefallen war. Jacen einfach zurückzulassen war auch für Tenel Ka schwer gewesen, doch hielt sie es für die richtige Entscheidung, da die Vong weder ihn noch den Einsatztrupp töten würden, solange sie die Zwillinge nicht zusammen in ihrer Gewalt hätten. Mit der Einsicht, dass Coruscant nicht mehr als Zuflucht dienen konnte, beschloss Jaina, die Ksstarr nach Gallinore in den Hapes-Cluster zu fliegen und damit in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Tenel Ka, die sich auf Gallinore gut auskannte, war einverstanden mit diesem Vorschlag. Angekommen im Cluster sollte sie sich mit einer Rettungskapsel direkt nach Hapes begeben, um die Hapaner über ihre Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen, doch warnte Tenel Ka auch ihre Freunde, dass die Hapaner den Jedi nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnen gegenüberstanden und besonders mit Jaina, der Schwester von Anakin Solo, dem der Verlust der hapanischen Flotte bei Centerpoint zur Last gelegt wurde, würde der Empfang sicherlich interessant ausfallen. Während Tenel Ka nun mit der Rettungskapsel in Richtung Hapes unterwegs war, weckte dies die Neugier einiger hapanischer Deserteure. Sie wurde von ihnen an Bord ihres Schiffes Starsprite gebracht und als die Rettungskapsel gewaltsam geöffnet wurde, erfasste Tenel Ka ihren Freund Jacen durch die Macht und musste, unfähig ihm helfen zu können, seinen Tod wahrnehmen. Mit schrecklicher Wut kämpfend, trat Tenel Ka den Ni'Korisch gegenüber und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihnen nachzugeben, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen oder ihnen zu helfen, Jaina in die Finger zu bekommen. Bereits mitten in einen Kampf mit den Verbrechern verwickelt, tauchte auch der Rest des Myrkr-Teams auf der Starsprite auf, um ihrer Freundin zur Hilfe zu kommen. Der Kampf endete damit, dass Tenel Ka ihr Lichtschwert in Tahiri Veilas Obhut gab und die restlichen Gegener alleine und unbewaffnet bekämpfte. Dem letzten Gegner hielt sie schließlich doch ihr Lichtwert drohend an die Kehle und mit Unglauben musste sie durch die Macht feststellen, dass Jaina hoffte, sie würde die Sache zu Ende bringen. Jedoch musste sie ihre Freundin in diesem Fall enttäuschen und machte sich daraufhin ernsthafte Sorgen um sie. Schließlich kam die Gruppe auf Hapes an, wo Tenel Ka sogleich einen Attentatsversuch auf ihren Vater vereitelte. Als dieser gerade zum Palast zurückkehren wollte, hatte Tenel Ka die Vorahnung, besser selbst seine Bewachung zu übernehmen. Als sie auf dem Dach nun auf die Ankunft ihres Vaters wartete, zog ein Bediensteter einen Blaster und wollte auf Prinz Isolder feuern, der soeben den Hof des Palastes betreten hatte. Jedoch sah Tenel Ka dies bereits kommen und so entwaffnete sie mit einem Dachziegel den Angreifer, bei dem es sich um ihre Cousine handelte, die darauf die Todesstrafe erwartete. Tenel Ka unterhielt sich danach mit ihrem Vater über die Yuuzhan Vong, ihre Kultur und die Bedeutung, die die Solo-Zwillinge für die Invasoren hatten. Dabei stellte Tenel Ka fest, dass sich das Verhältnis ihrer Eltern deutlich verschlechtert hatte. So versuchte ihr Vater, sie auf den Thron zu drängen und obwohl sie dem eher abgeneigt gegenüberstand, gefiel ihr die Vorstellung, dass die Nichte ihrer Großmutter, Chelik, den Thron einnehmen sollte, noch weniger als selbst zu herrschen. Allerdings schien Ta'a Chume merkwürdigerweise nicht daran interessiert zu sein, ihre Enkelin als Herrscherin zu sehen. Sie schenkte Jaina deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit, sehr zur Tenel Kas Besorgnis. Wenig später nahm sie noch bei einem diplomatischen Bankett teil, bevor sie sich zu Anakins Beerdigung begab. Tod ihrer Mutter Am folgenden Tag vollzog Tenel Ka ihr übliches Training, worauf sie wie jeden Morgen auch ihre Mutter besuchte. Die sich immer mehr zurückziehende Frau erschien Tenel Ka an diesem Tag besonders munter und so übergab Teneniel ihrer Tochter einen Ring mit einem Holowürfel, welcher Informationen beinhaltete, den Tenel Ka der nächsten Königin übergeben sollte. Nachdem sie ihre Mutter verließ, geriet Tenel Ka in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Großmutter, in der es erneut um Jaina ging. Am Ende begriff Tenel Ka auch, warum Ta'a Chume Jaina so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte: Sie hatte die junge Frau inzwischen für ihre Pläne ausgewählt und hoffte, bald eine Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Isolder zu arrangieren. Einige Zeit darauf unternahm Tenel Ka mit ihren Freunden Lowbacca und Jaina einen Ausflug, wobei sie nach einem längeren Marsch, den sie alle wirklich gut vertragen konnten, sich das Lichtspiel der Feuerdrachen ansahen. Tenel Ka teilte ihren Freunden mit, dass die Drachen wahrscheinlich gerade bei der Jagd waren. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste war die Tatsache, dass die Drachen sich die drei als Beute ausgesucht hatten und sie in einen Hinterhalt lockten. Allerdings stellten die großen Fluginsekten keine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Jedi dar und wurden von ihnen abgewehrt. Tenel Ka suchte bald darauf den Piloten Jagged Fel auf, dem sie ihre Bedenken über Jaina und ihre Großmutter anvertraute. Außerdem zeigte sie ihm ihre apathische Mutter, die Frau, die für die Verteidigung von Hapes verantwortlich war. Schließlich übergab Tenel Ka Jag das Kommando über die hapanische Flotte, nachdem ihre Mutter durch eine Vergiftung ums Leben gekommen war. Obwohl Tenel Ka verständlicherweise den Tod ihrer Mutter betrauerte, folgte sie nicht Jainas Beispiel und mied es, ihren Tod durch Rache zu entehren. Zu Ta'a Chumes Bedauern heiratete Isolder nach dem Tod seiner Frau Jaina nicht; stattdessen kam Tenel Ka ihrer Pflicht nach und erklärte sich bereit, die Verantwortung über ihre Heimat als Königin zu übernehmen. Mit ihr als neuer Herrscherin gelang es der hapanischen Flotte letztendlich, den Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong auf Hapes abzuwehren. Neue Königinmutter thumb|left|Auch Tenel Ka nahm an der [[Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot|Versammlung auf Zonama Sekot teil.]] Im Jahr 28 NSY schickte Tenel Ka ihre hapanische Flotte Jaina zur Unterstützung, als diese auf der Jagd nach dem Höchsten Oberlord war, um durch seinen Tod möglicherweise die Kommandohierarchie der Invasoren zusammenfallen zu lassen. Der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik hatte bekannt gegeben, dass Shimrra bei der Bibliothekswelt Obroa-skai erwartet wurde und obwohl sie dadurch nach dem Verlust von Fondor ein politisches Risiko einging, erklärte sich Tenel Ka bereit, einen Teil ihrer Flotte bei Obroa-skai anzuführen. Jaina und General Keyan Farlander hielten es jedoch für das Beste, die Flotte nur in den Kampf einzubeziehen, wenn der Sieg unmittelbar bevorstand oder die restlichen Streitkräfte sich zurückziehen mussten. Mit Tenel Kas Eintreffen wurde auch das Macht-Geflecht, das inzwischen häufig von den Jedi während des Kampfes angewendet wurde, um einiges verstärkt. Das Flaggschiff der Vong wurde letztendlich von den Schlachtdrachen der Hapaner vernichtet, doch stellte sich hinterher heraus, dass sich Shimrra nicht an Bord und dies somit eine Fehlinformation gewesen war. Wenig später wurden auf Wunsch von Staatschef Cal Omas Tenel Ka und die anderen überlebenden Jedi der Mission nach Myrkr auf Mon Calamari in einer pompösen Zeremonie zu Jedi-Rittern ernannt. Als Herrscherin der 63 Planeten hatte Tenel Ka formellen Vorrang gegenüber ihren Freunden, weshalb sie gleich zu Beginn der Festlichkeit von Luke aufgerufen und zur Ritterin ernannt wurde. Im letzten Jahr des Krieges beteiligte sich Tenel Ka mit ihrer Flotte auch an der Schlacht um Coruscant. Als sie dort eintrafen, schlossen sich ihre Schiffe umgehend der Blockade um Zonama Sekot an und zusammen mit der republikanischen Flotte konnte dem bereits vier Jahre andauernden Krieg ein Ende bereitet werden. Tenel Ka war kurz darauf mit Generalmajor Eldo Davip, den Generälen Garm Bel Iblis, Keyan Farlander, Carlist Rieekan, den Admirälen Sien Sovv und Traest Kre'fey sowie Commodore Brand, einigen Jedi und Politikern anwesend, als Nas Choka, Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong, vor den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Allianz kapitulierte. Nach der Aushandlung des Waffenstillstands nahm Tenel Ka ebenfalls Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Versammlung auf Zonama Sekot teil, worauf sie nach Hapes und damit zu ihren königlichen Pflichten zurückkehrte. Das dunkle Nest Bedrohung durch Gorog In dem Jahr 35 NSY folgte Tenel Ka als einziger der überlebenden Jedi der Myrkr-Mission nicht dem Machtruf Raynar Thuls, der sie in die unbekannten Regionen reisen ließ. Um der erbetenen Hilfe in einem Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Chiss und den insektoiden Killiks zu entgehen, schloss sich Tenel Ka letzten Endes sogar in ihrem Palast ein, wo sie sich den attraktiven Hapanern gegenübersah. Diese Adligen versuchten stets etwas zu arrangieren oder zu erzwingen, damit die Königinmutter ihnen einen Gefallen tun würde. Viele von ihnen ließen es nicht einmal aus, sich einen Teil ihres Armes amputieren zu lassen, doch fand Tenel Ka auch ihren Nutzen in ihnen. Sie beobachtete genau, welche Familie nicht die Bündnisse wechselte, wenn sie ihre Favoriten änderte, um zu wissen welchen Beratern sie trauen konnte. Ebenso vertraute sie immer nur den Leuten, die nicht über ihre Witze lachten. In all den Geschehnissen um sie herum war Tenel Ka umso mehr erfreut, als ihr Freund Jacen ihr einen Besuch erstattete, auch wenn selbst er sie nur um etwas bitten wollte. Zwar hatte ihr Gesellschaftssekretär ihm immer wieder versichert, Tenel Ka wäre nicht zu sprechen, doch gelangte er in den Hofbereich und zusammen begaben sie sich zu einem mehr oder weniger ungestörten Ort. Dort angekommen berichtete Jacen von den Ereignissen um die Kolonie sowie dem Kollektivgeist der Killiks, die auf das Myrkr-Einsatzteam offenbar mit Pheromonen einwirkten, und dem Verschwinden der beiden dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk. Schließlich offenbarte Jacen, dass er von Hapes eine Kampfflotte für die Kolonie erwünschte, was zu einem Widerstreit mit Tenel Kas Jedi-Instinkten und ihren Pflichten als Königin führte. Um an seine Flotte zu gelangen und somit einen Krieg zu vermeiden, beschloss Jacen Tenel Kas eigener Hoffnung nachzukommen: Die Nacht gemeinsam zu verbringen. Im nächsten Jahr brachte Tenel Ka ihre und Jacens Tochter Allana zur Welt, deren Geburt sie mit der Macht verzögert hatte. Sie hatte den Vater geheim gehalten, um das Leben der Neugeborenen nicht zu gefährden, doch war sie bereits in Gefahr. Aus diesem Grund ließ Tenel Ka Jacen eine Nachricht zu kommen, worauf er ohne Aufsehen zu erregen zu ihr reiste. Da er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte mit Ben Skywalker einen Campingausflug zu unternehmen, war er gezwungen ihn mit nach Hapes zu nehmen. Bei ihr angekommen überraschte Tenel Ka Jacen mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter und kurz darauf wurde ein Attentat auf das Baby begonnen. Das Dunkle Nest versuchte ihrem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten und Ben, der die Killiks als seine Freunde ansah, wollte nicht mit ansehen wie Jacen sie abwehrte. Zur Sicherheit aller Anwesenden nahm Tenel Ka Ben in einen Machtgriff, worauf er sie mit dem Baby in den Armen mittels Machtstoß gegen eine Wand schleuderte. Jacen setzte den Jungen darauf Außergefecht, allerdings machte sich Tenel Ka, nachdem sie das Attentat überstanden hatten, Sorgen um ihn, da Jacen nicht gerade einen sanften Weg gewählt hatte, um Ben aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Nach dem Angriff war sich Tenel Ka aber sicher, dass ihre Großmutter hinter alledem steckte, schließlich waren die Insektoiden durch einen Fluchttunnel zu ihnen gelangt, von dessen Existenz nur die Königinmutter und die ehemalige Königinmutter wussten. Bevor Jacen zu Ta'a Chume loszog, nahm Tenel Ka ihm jedoch das Versprechen ab, er würde sie nicht töten. Sie wollte Ta’a Chume für die öffentlichen Verhandlungen am Leben lassen, auch wenn dies ein Risiko bedeutete. Die ehemalige Königinmutter wurde von Jacen allerdings derartig gefoltert, dass sie aufgrund einer Hirnblutung in ein Koma fiel. Der Vater ihrer Tochter sollte auch weiterhin geheim bleiben, weshalb Jacen Bens Erinnerungen an das Baby löschte. Verpflichtungen thumb|right|Tenel Ka und ihr [[Lichtschwert aus Rancor-Zahn.]] Tenel Ka kam noch im selben Jahr Lukes Machtruf zu einer Jedi-Versammlung auf Ossus nach und hörte sich die Rede des Meisters an. Er erhob sich selbst zum Großmeister des Ordens und verlangte von jedem Jedi über seine Verpflichtung nachzudenken. So sollten sie die Jedi verlassen, wenn sie nicht das Wohl des Ordens über alles andere stellen und den Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten nicht Folge leisten konnten. Auch wenn ihr Persönlich nichts lieber gewesen wäre, sich vollends auf den Jedi-Orden zu konzentrieren, entschied sich Tenel Ka für den Austritt. Sie hielt es für verantwortungslos, ihren Thron kurzerhand aufzugeben, da die Adligen bei den Kämpfen um ihren Rang nur unzähliges Blut vergießen würden. Als sie Luke ihre Entscheidung mittelte, lehnte er es ab ihr Lichtschwert an sich zu nehmen. Laut seiner Meinung hatte sie es sich verdient es zu tragen und vielleicht hätte sie eines Tages die Möglichkeit zu den Jedi zurück zu kehren. Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete sie sich von dem Meister ebenso wie von Han und Leia Solo, die hofften ihre Tochter bald sehen zu können. Zwar erlaubte der Sicherheitschef keinerlei Holos von Allana, jedoch waren sie bereit selbst nach Hapes zu reisen. Persönlichkeit Tenel Ka war ernst; ihr fehlte jeglicher Sinn für Humor und sie lachte nie über Jacens Witze, der ständig bemüht war, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie war eine zornige Kriegerin mit einem Sinn für Ehre und Tapferkeit, weshalb sie der Verlust ihres Armes in eine Krise trieb. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie eine Kriegerin, allerdings konnte sie den Konflikt schließlich überwinden, als sie zugab, ihren Stolz und ihre Arroganz mit Selbstvertrauen verwechselt zu haben. Ebenso verließ sie sich wenn möglich nur auf ihre eigene Körperkraft und nutzte die Macht nur dann, wenn die Situation nicht mehr anders zu bewältigen war. Außerdem führte ihre von Natur aus unnachgiebige und sture Art dazu, dass sich Tenel Ka leicht in Kämpfe verwickeln ließ. Tenel Ka schämte sich für ihr hapanisches Erbe, insbesondere für ihre intrigante Großmutter, weshalb sie besonders im Jedi-Praxeum als Dathomiri auftrat. Trotzdem vereinte sie schließlich ihre beiden Heimatwelten, indem sie ihr Lichtschwert sowohl aus einem Rancor-Zahn als auch aus einem Edelstein eines hapanischen Diadems baute. Letztendlich erklärte sie sich sogar dazu bereit, den Platz der Königinmutter einzunehmen, obwohl ihr diese Position völlig zuwider war. Hinter den Kulissen *Tenel Ka wurde von Kevin J. Anderson und Rebecca Moesta für die Young Jedi Knights-Reihe entwickelt. *Der Teil Chume Ta von Tenel Kas vollständigem Namen bedeutet wörtlich Tochter/Thronfolgerin von, wodurch die Übersetzung Tenel Ka Tochter und Thronfolgerin von Djo (bezogen auf Teneniel Djo, Königin von Hapes und ihre Mutter) lauten würde. Ihr Name als Königin Mutter verkürzt sich zu Tenel Ka Chume Djo. *Im Roman Jainas Flucht behauptet Ta'a Chume auf Seite 331, dass Jaina Solo etwas jünger sei als Tenel Ka, dabei ist es genau umgekehrt. *Auf Seite 364 im selben Roman heißt es, dass Tenel Ka die Hand ihrer Mutter mit ihren eigenen hielt, jedoch hatte Tenel Ka zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange ihren einen Arm verloren. Quellen *''Die Hüter der Macht'' *''Akademie der Verdammten *''Die Verlorenen'' *''Lichtschwerter'' *''Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Die Trümmer von Alderaan'' *''Der Untergang'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Hapaner Kategorie:Dathomiri Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Monarchen en:Tenel Ka Djo es:Tenel Ka Djo pl:Tenel Ka